


Во имя Таурха и Ашера

by Tenzhe



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenzhe/pseuds/Tenzhe
Summary: Живи да радуйся, что за тобой не таскается толпа озабоченных придурков, которые подсчитывают каждый твой взгляд, лаются перед дверью спальни и сжирают все продукты именно в твоем холодильнике. А ведь у каждого... – для того чтобы осмотреть всех троих партнеров, отцу пришлось вывернуть шею. – У каждого из них есть своя квартира в шаговой доступности, свой холодильник и свой телевизор – согласно обычаям и закону. Но их туда не выгонишь никакими силами.





	Во имя Таурха и Ашера

**Яцинт**

Вертолет – черная остекленная стрекоза – несся над песчаным морем. Куда ни глянь – бежевая пустыня, равнина, накрытая одеялом горячего марева. Яцинт отвернулся от иллюминатора. Каждый раз, при полете в Цитадель, его охватывал страх. Он боялся не смертельного падения, а поломки вертолета, вынужденной посадки, ожидания спасателей на раскаленном песке. Он, уроженец Эсанта, ненавидел пустыню, песок и жару – основные составляющие родного мира. Яцинт искренне благодарил богов за то, что они позволили ему родиться в нынешние времена, когда жилые комплексы оснащены мощными сплит-системами, а расстояния между оазисами и храмами преодолеваются на вертолетах или автомобилях с кондиционерами. Путешествие на спине дромедара когда-то занимало недели или месяцы. Сейчас на путь от столицы до Цитадели Богов тратилось около двух часов – вертолеты и легкие самолеты сновали туда-сюда как суетливые насекомые.

Беж потемнел, превратился в насыщенное сливками какао. Гладь сменили барханы. Слева показалась серая лента – шоссе, ведущее к Цитадели. Яцинт посмотрел на цепочку грузовиков, напомнил себе, что полет вот-вот закончится. Серая лента уткнется в круглое блюдо вертолетной площадки, раздвоится, расползется лентами дорог, петляющих между складами, подсобными помещениями, гостиницами для паломников и аэродромными ангарами. Он и попутчики-омеги не увидят ни водителей, ни грузовиков. Вертолет приземлится в полусотне метров от Цитадели, пассажиры пройдут короткий отрезок раскаленного пути, омоют ладони в Чаше Надежды и скроются в прохладе подземелий.

Сегодня будет обычное богослужение Таурху – прародителю всех омег, хозяину молний и покровителю путников в пустыне. И – конечно же – смотрины. В вертолет набилась разношерстная компания: хихикающий молодняк, предвкушающий первое или второе свидание с альфами и варанами, пара суровых бет, жрецов Таурха, принесших обет безбрачия. И омега лет сорока, с двойной брачной меткой на запястье – то ли замаливающий какие-то грехи, то ли присматривающий третьего альфу. Как раз в таком возрасте третьего и берут: у зрелого омеги количество течек уменьшается, зато страстность в эти короткие дни возрастает многократно. Альфы же с возрастом становятся спокойнее, иногда теряют способность к сцепке. И жрецы, и врачи в таких случаях советуют только одно – триаду нужно превращать в квадру. Ни Таурх, ни Ашер не сведут неподходящих партнеров, альфы позлятся и примут в семью новичка. А неудовлетворенность омеги грозит серьезными проблемами – магия, замешанная на потребности обеспечить безопасность партнерам, начинает шалить, огрызаться, давать сбои. В дни, когда сквозь хрупкие арки протянуты нити трубопроводов, проложены железнодорожные пути, рисковать нельзя. Яцинт помнил рассказ отца об аварии на грузовой развязке – разрушившаяся арка закрыла проход между мирами, похоронив в песках десятки эсантов и людей. Тогда спохватились все: и главы национальных корпораций, и Совет Цитадели, и врачи надзорных комиссий. И омег, и альф перед допуском к работе начали прогонять через череду анализов и тестов, ввели обязательные беседы с психологами. Многие были недовольны. Ни омеги, ни альфы не хотели отправляться на смотрины по указке. Возражения подавили отстранениями, штрафами и ограничениями прав. Обиженные пороптали, посидели без дела и льгот, и неохотно явились в Цитадель.

Яцинт когда-то тоже пытался бунтовать. Он не встретил своего альфу ни в первый, ни в десятый визит в обитель богов, высказал отцу все, что он думает о замшелых обычаях, и заявил, что попробует найти себе партнера через брачное агентство. Тогда-то он впервые увидел живое воплощение единодушия – и отец, и его альфы хором сказали: «Нет». Квадра окатила его потоком магии – слитным, мощным, обжигающим жаром песчаной бури, пугающим до пересохшего языка.

– Ты торопишься, надеешься, что близость более-менее симпатичного альфы вызовет первую течку. Может быть, и вызовет, физиологию никто не отменял. Меня удивляет другое. Неужели ты всерьез рассчитываешь, что после первой близости на тебя снизойдет владение молниями, и ты сможешь воздвигать арки? Яци, ты, вроде бы, умный мальчик. Как можно верить в такую чепуху? Ты бы хоть книжки почитал...

Отец смотрел понимающе, с мягкой насмешкой. Яцинт расправил плечи, ответил:

– Я устал быть один.

– Глупости какие, – отмахнулся отец. – Тебе и двадцати нет, от чего ты мог устать? Живи да радуйся, что за тобой не таскается толпа озабоченных придурков, которые подсчитывают каждый твой взгляд, лаются перед дверью спальни и сжирают все продукты именно в твоем холодильнике. А ведь у каждого... – для того чтобы осмотреть всех троих партнеров, отцу пришлось вывернуть шею. – У каждого из них есть своя квартира в шаговой доступности, свой холодильник и свой телевизор – согласно обычаям и закону. Но их туда не выгонишь никакими силами. Поверь мне, ты будешь тосковать по этому счастливому времени. Один... хотел бы я остаться один на недельку-другую.

Двое старших альф посмотрели на молодого, перекладывая на него вину за опустошение холодильника. Вараны – воплощенный союз песка и ярости – заметались по гостиной, оставляя рыжие следы. Самый молодой, юркий и светлый, полез под кресло Яцинта. Знакомая магия квадры уже не обжигала – грела, умиротворяла, дарила защиту. Никто из альф не принял слова отца как угрозу союзу или обещание отлучения от тела. В доме эсинбата Дамиана всегда царил веселый бардак – как во времена триады, так и квадры.

– Если заведешь какого-нибудь придурка мимо Цитадели, я его убью, – скучным тоном пообещал старший альфа Надар, и этим подвел итог семейного совета. – Миа, звонили из надзорки, просят осмотреть двадцать седьмой квадрат, какие-то изменения рельефа после ночной грозы.

– Готовь вертолет, – Дамиан поднялся из кресла. – Серьезно, не торопись, Яци. Найдешь своего первого, следом второй подтянется – поверь, им как медом намазано. Наслаждайся жизнью, пока боги позволяют.

Квадра вышла из гостиной, привычно соблюдая боевой порядок: впереди Надар и Джакме – кто-то из них приходился Яцинту отцом-по-семени, следом за ними отец-по-плоти, прикрываемый с боков двумя мощными варанами. Замыкал шествие Рафаль с золотистым вараном, на прощание перевернувшим кресло. Фаль был самым молодым, его магия частенько выходила из-под контроля... а, может быть, он ее просто не сдерживал, стараясь привлечь внимание отца.

 

...Вертолет пошел на посадку. Яцинт вынырнул из воспоминаний. Шесть лет! Шесть лет прошло после того памятного разговора. Ни один альфа из почетного караула не вызвал трепета тела. Ни одного из варанов не захотелось потрепать по голове, позволяя прикрыть бок или спину. Молнии били в алтарь Таурха, мокрый песок вскипал, прорастали и разрушались фальгаровые арки, гром порождал быстро исчезающие мурашки. Каждый раз Яцинт ждал знамения – хлесткого прикосновения, ожога, дарующего брачную метку и власть над молниями. Нет, нет и еще раз нет.

Год назад он почти решился обратиться в брачное агентство. Не в сердцах, не сгоряча, как в девятнадцать лет, а с подсчетом возможных последствий, плюсов и минусов. Короткое исследование – не так уж много было в Эсанте свободных альф и омег – привело к неприятным выводам. Никто из клиентов агентства не закрепил связь. Ни один из новых альф не остался в триаде дольше, чем на пару течек. Партнеры объединялись и выживали чужака, не брезгуя физическим и магическим насилием. И даже не привлекались к ответственности по закону: виноват был омега, который привел новичка без благословения Таурха и Ашера. Особое внимание Яцинт уделил одиночкам, пытавшимся найти первого партнера, и убедился, что пары расходились через короткий срок после скандалов и необъяснимых несчастных случаев.

Позориться перед семьей и знакомыми не захотелось. Да, Яцинт не вызвал ни одной сухой грозы, не сотворил ни одной арки, не мог укрепить действующий тоннель. Да, иногда накатывало томление тела, но как накатывало, так и откатывало, пережить можно. Он не бездельничал, окончил университет, работал в научно-исследовательском отделе «Эснефти», изучая методы борьбы с красными муравьями, проникающими в Эсант из спонтанных арок. Обычная благопристойная жизнь – такая же, как у коллег-бет.

Он все чаще жалел, что родился омегой – да, многие бы повертели пальцем у виска, услышав такие слова. Не иссякал поток паломников к Чаше Надежды. Бет, моливших богов о ребенке-омеге или альфе. У Яцинта и здесь получилось «не как у всех». Омега, зачатый в триаде, а не в семье бет – редкий, практически уникальный случай. Может быть, потому и не везло? Каждый визит в Цитадель обессиливал и пропитывал горечью разочарования – Яцинт уже не верил, что встретится с кем-то из своих истинных, и сможет пробудить дремлющую магию. Он не говорил об этом вслух. Отец бы наверняка усмехнулся, услышав жалобу, сказал: «В двадцать пять рано себя хоронить». Отцу легко говорить – сам встретил Надара в двадцать, Джакме присоединился к ним в третью течку. Отца миновали шепотки за спиной, косые взгляды. Прокладка арок для «Западного потока», карьера, счастливый союз, рождение ребенка... вот только ребенок родился так себе, но этого никто деликатно не замечал.

Брякнули, разложились ступеньки трапа. Первыми в бежевую жару вышли жрецы, закутанные в плотные белые одеяния, за ними – старший омега. Молодняк скатился по трапу – перешептываясь, и одаряя друг друга шутливыми тычками. Яцинт проверил, хорошо ли застегнуты манжеты – не хотелось показывать чистые запястья – укрыл лицо пылевой маской и покинул вертолет последним. Жесткое солнце Эсанта вмиг раскалило непокрытые волосы. Даже то, что Яцинт унаследовал льняную масть отца, не спасало от ощущения, что на голову нахлобучили горячую каску.

Цитадель Богов возвышалась над песком, пронзая небо единственной башней – Оком Таурха. Приземистую крепость охраняли два гиганта-варана, высеченные из цельных скал. Оскаленные пасти тянулись к главному входу, словно хотели напиться из Чаши Надежды. Сейчас возле источника не было паломников – бет придержали ради моления омег.

Шаг, другой, третий... меньше сотни, можно пройти, опустив взгляд на плиты и песок, считая, предвкушая прохладу кондиционированных подземелий. А можно отвлечься от счета, посмотреть на строй встречающих.

Альфы стояли в тени, плечом к плечу – лица спрятаны под шлемами с тонированными стеклами, тела укрыты одинаковой песчаной формой, силуэты изуродованы бронежилетами и комплектом снаряжения. Стволы автоматов, прицепленные к поясу гранаты, и – главное оружие альф Эсанта – застывшие в ряд вараны. Недвижимый строй магических созданий, почти сливающихся с песком, доказывал, что сегодня возле Цитадели собрались лучшие из лучших. Или не желающие искать партнера, явившиеся на сбор по приказу или направлению психолога. Удивительный самоконтроль: ни один из варанов не шевельнулся, не пополз к омегам, демонстрируя любопытство или интерес. А, нет!

Нарушитель – крупный серо-зеленый варан – выбрался из заднего ряда, шустро побежал к процессии. Молодняк дружно завизжал, бросился к дверям с шумом и топотом – даже у Чаши Надежды не задержались, обмакнули кончики пальцев и спрятались в убежище. Жрецы и старший омега равнодушно обошли выбравшуюся на дорожку помеху, поклонились лику Ашера, умылись и чинно вошли в дверь. Яцинт прибавил шаг, почти догнал старших, и, проходя, щелкнул расстроенного варана по носу. Ошеломленное выражение оливковой морды заставило улыбнуться. Так же точно выглядел варан Фаля, когда отец подкрался и примотал ему хвост к балконным перилам рулоном скотча. Фаль тогда не мог решить: рассеять варана бесполезным песком или терпеть бесцеремонное отношение к своей магии. Выбрал «терпеть», и не прогадал – отец над нахальным вараном больше не издевался, а младшего альфу от нападок старших всегда защищал.

Цок-цок-цок. Шурх!

Яцинт, набравший в пригоршню воды, чтобы смочить лоб, оглянулся. Варан растерял недоумение и резво засеменил за ним, намереваясь пробраться в Цитадель через вход для омег.

– Нет уж! Брысь на место! – Яцинт плеснул воду в лицо, отвесил варану крепкий шлепок и захлопнул тяжелую дверь прямо перед носом.

Он окунулся в прохладу, стянул с лица промокшую пылевую маску и пошел в зал для молений, продолжая посмеиваться. Бестолковое воплощение магии, наверняка принадлежащее кому-то из юнцов, удивительным образом заставило забыть о горечи и отогнало все страхи разом. Надо же! Какая забавная встреча.

**Терен**

Стайка молодых омег не вызвала у него никакого интереса. Они тоже в его сторону голову не повернут, что у входа, что на молении, если рядом окажутся. Староват, за тридцать. Молодые тянутся к молодым. Вид зрелого омеги с двойной брачной меткой заставил ощетиниться – на таком Терен уже обжегся, и даже по знамению богов в сложившуюся триаду не пойдет. Лучше в петлю, покончить разом со всеми проблемами – неприкаянностью и выходящей из-под контроля магией. Сердце екнуло при виде замыкающего – высокого худощавого омеги в пылевой маске. Длинные рукава белой рубашки не позволяли рассмотреть запястья. Холост? Сомнительно. Ему далеко за двадцать, в таком возрасте уже складывается триада. Терен вздохнул, усилием воли удержал на месте варана. А кто-то не удержал...

Юнцы завизжали, побежали – не столько из страха, сколько кокетничая. Старшие не обратили на варана внимания. А замыкающий пошутил – отвесил варану щелчок по лбу. Это укрепило Терена в уверенности, что омега женат. Слишком уж вольно он обращается с чужой магией, видна уверенность в своих силах и привычка.

После приказа: «Вольно! Разойдись!» альфы дружно направились в раздевалки. Десять минут на то, чтобы упаковать боевое снаряжение – к алтарю Таурха положено являться безоружным. Терен быстро уложил вещевой мешок и скатку, вышел на огороженную площадку, и, нащупав висевший на шее амулет, рассеял варана. Очередная кучка песка увеличила гору. Горсть отправилась в пакет – для чаши. Раздался удар гонга. Терен прижал к себе пакет с песком, нырнул в темный коридор и почти побежал, стараясь оторваться от основной группы альф. Ему не хотелось слушать возбужденные замечания молодняка и ругань инструктора, чихвостившего хозяина нахального варана. Он не был в Цитадели десяток лет, и сейчас бы не пришел, если бы не проблемы с магией и направление от врачей. И, надо заметить, за эти десять лет ничего не изменилось: ругань, возбуждение, надежды, разочарования... ему всегда доставалось разочарование. Похоже, так будет и в этот раз.

Под третий гонг стали в круг. Клинья альф перемежались вкраплениями омег. Терена подталкивали, сдвигали. Он не противился, пока не оказался рядом с замыкающим омегой. Тогда уже встал, как вкопанный, ответил пинком на чей-то тычок, впился жадным взглядом в профиль без пылевой маски. Омега был красив. Понятно, что на вкус и цвет товарищей нет, и это хорошо – меньше соперников. Редкий для Эсанта цвет волос, светлый, почти белый. Удивительные синие глаза. Терен смотрел, и не мог насмотреться. Не мог понять: виделись где-то или не виделись? Не виделись, запомнил бы такого приметного. Почему кажется, что знакомы? На кого-то похож?

Омега повернулся, обжигая насмешливым синим взглядом. Голос жреца призвал к молчанию. Погасли светильники, заскрежетали, разъезжаясь, плиты далекого потолка. Око Таурха дозволило заглянуть в подземелье солнцу. Лучи на миг осветили чашу и тут же померкли – там, в небе, собрались тучи. Толпа засуетилась. Альфы пробирались к алтарю, высыпали горсти песка, комкали и прятали в карманы бумажные пакеты. Омеги отвинчивали пластиковые пробки с бутылок, щедро поливали песок водой. Миновали времена, когда воду и песок носили в ладонях. И в моления прокрался технический прогресс.

С высоты донесся раскат грома, перекрывающий речитатив жреца:

– Возблагодарим Таурха за грозы и молнии, Ашера – за охрану источника, позволяющего напитать песок.

Око впустило в Цитадель первую молнию, не коснувшуюся алтаря, заставившую зажмурить глаза. Слова: «Их обоих – за щедрость фальгаровых арок» потонули в новом громовом раскате – яростном, пронизавшем обитель богов от башен до подземелий. Молния ударила в алтарь, обожгла сетчатку, отдалась болью во всем теле. Прежде чем ослепнуть – к счастью, не навсегда – Терен успел увидеть чудо. Мокрый песок вскипел, разросся десятками тонких, переплетающихся стеклянных веточек. Дар богов, хрупкий фальгар, за пару секунд вымахал почти до потолка, образовал арку, и открыл окно в другой мир. На молящихся обрушился водопад – о такой роскоши давно уже никто не слышал, хорошо, если пригоршня воды выплескивалась. Зажмурившийся Терен шагнул вправо и вбок, крепко обхватил светловолосого омегу – не ошибся, тот самый запах – и поволок к выходу, подальше от потопа. Вспыхнули и погасли светильники – щедрость богов устроила короткое замыкание. В зале истово молились, вопили, толкались, наступали друг другу на ноги, стоя по колено в воде.

– Куда ты меня тащишь? – спокойно спросил омега.

– В коридор. Если сейчас кто-нибудь психанет, начнется истерика и давка. Я ничего не вижу, но помню, как выйти наверх. Надо подняться к вертолетным площадкам.

– Поторопись, арка не разрушается, вода прибывает.

То, что уровень воды повышается, Терен чувствовал – было по колено, стало по бедро. Он растолкал препятствия, едва не вывихнув плечо, коснулся стены, убеждаясь – да, проем, проход, можно двигаться, ориентируясь по барельефу. Омега по-прежнему позволял обнимать себя за живот. Не брыкался, не сбрасывал руку. Так же спокойно, как и прежде, спросил:

– Ты соображаешь, что делаешь? Это святотатство.

– Я бы не назвал это святотатством... – возразил Терен и заткнулся после объяснения.

– Я не тебе! Убирай его, идиот!

– Я не могу! – придушенно ответил знакомый голос. – Я пытаюсь, а ему все равно. Он...

Раздался громкий плеск. Рядом с ними отирался тот самый придурок с необузданной магией, которого ругал инструктор. И, похоже, тут же рядом плавал его варан. Действительно, святотатство.

– К вашим раздевалкам направо или налево? – спросил омега. – Возьмите снаряжение на всякий случай.

– Направо, – ответил Терен и двинулся по коридору, преодолевая сопротивление воды и касаясь ленты барельефа.

Боль, прокатившаяся по телу после удара молнии, не прошла совсем – осталась петлей на запястье, как будто... Мелькнула надежда: а вдруг это знамение, и синеглазый ищет не новенького в триаду, а второго альфу, и с одним можно будет поругаться и договориться, и... Омега высвободился, не позволяя себя обнимать, зато взял за руку. Это уняло саднящую боль. Идти, сцепляясь пальцами, было лестно и приятно. Мешала колкая мысль – кажется, омега взял за руку и того придурка, замыкая цепочку. И только бестолковый варан плыл за процессией сам по себе.

В зале для молений началась ожидаемая паника. Крики перекрывали раскаты грома, омеги и альфы бросились прочь от алтаря, спасаясь от избытка воды – диковинного происшествия для засушливого Эсанта. Волны и плеск пока еще были далеко позади – Терен с придурком возглавили бегство, спасая омегу. Коридор шел вверх, уровень воды снижался. Вскоре под подошвами зачавкали мелкие лужи.

– Проем. О, тут свет. Слабенький, из подвального окошка. Не открывай глаза!

Терен зажмурился после окрика.

– Скажи номер ячейки, я заберу.

– Шестьдесят четыре.

– Не утруждайте себя, эсинбат, – судя по звукам, придурок двигался быстро и уверенно. – Я унесу два комплекта снаряжения. Выходите наверх, я догоню.

Терен почувствовал на лице прохладную ладонь, окунулся в знакомый запах. От шеи, вниз по спине, до самого копчика, пробежала волна мурашек. Давно забытое удовольствие – прикосновение омеги. Ох, Таурх и Ашер, зачем же вы дразнитесь? Как же хорошо...

– Сейчас мы войдем в темный коридор. Попробуй открыть глаза.

Терен выполнил указание. Резь, радужные пятна... еще раз зажмуриться, снова открыть... нет, пока не получится.

– Пройдет. Временная слепота после молнии держится до часа. Еще рано волноваться. И все-таки я попрошу врачей тебя осмотреть. Сейчас толпа врачей набежит – как же, такое ЧП!

Терену было наплевать и на врачей и на слепоту. Он осторожно терся носом о пальцы омеги, стараясь не переходить границы приличий. Можно соврать, что зрение не возвращается. Лишь бы еще часок побыл рядом, касался.

– Осторожно, ступеньки! Десять ступенек, площадка, еще десять. Брысь из-под ног, кому сказал!

Кажется, омега отвесил безмозглому варану пинка. Точно женатый, ни один холостой не рискнет так бесцеремонно строить незнакомого альфу. Да и возраст уже... явно не мальчик.

Сзади раздались шаги – подтянулся придурок со снаряжением.

– Осторожно! Давай-ка по пандусу... отлично! А теперь в тенек.

Терен уперся лбом в стену Цитадели и попробовал открыть глаза. Все равно омега убрал руку и отошел. Что уже цирк устраивать?.. Заплясали, задвоились пятна. Сквозь бело-зеленую пелену пробивались силуэты – омега, придурок... Нарастающий грохот – это вертолет, и смотреть не надо. А если посмотреть? Шикарный «Шмель», в меру легкий, комфортабельный, с эмблемой «Эснефти» на борту.

Вертолет нахально приземлился на дорожку – игнорируя полетные нормы, санитарно-технические требования и правила приличия. Дверь отъехала в сторону, выпуская высокого крепкого альфу лет пятидесяти и мощного варана густо-серого цвета. За ним выскочил второй альфа, немногим моложе, подал руку омеге-ровеснику. Следом за омегой на дорожку выпрыгнул еще один альфа – не старше тридцати лет, и два варана. Вараны дружной толпой кинулись к спасенному из подземелий синеглазому омеге, заметались, хлеща друг друга хвостами и выражая искреннюю радость.

– Слушайте, там потоп! Арка метров пять высотой, и из нее хлещет и хлещет! – сообщил синеглазый хозяевам варанов.

– Не рассказывай! Я хочу посмотреть!

Старший омега явно наслаждался ситуацией – рвался на место происшествия, преодолевая сопротивление своих альф.

– Пап, ты там не увидишь ничего, зал наверняка затопило!

– Хоть одним глазком!

Вараны рассыпались кучами песка. Двое альф успели проскочить вперед, квадра двинулась вниз, в подвал, навстречу потопу и неприятностям. Терен прислонился к стене Цитадели, медленно сполз вниз и сел на корточки. Вот почему синеглазый показался ему знакомым... Когда зрение вернулось полностью, Терен узнал в старшем омеге эсинбата Дамиана. Того, кто помог ему воплотить первого варана.

Тогда – ох, Ашер, это было почти двадцать лет назад! – от Терена отказался четвертый наставник. Терен ждал отчисления из Школы Боевых искусств, а дождался самой удивительной встречи в своей жизни. Его – по личной просьбе директора – отвезли на участок, где воздвигались арки для «Западного потока». Там кипела жизнь, ревела строительная техника, стыковались трубы, которые будут поставлять нефть в один из сопредельных миров. Возле двойной арки, открывавшей путь в межмирье, весело ругалась триада. Первый альфа держал на руках ребенка, второй пытался надеть на омегу кепку, чтобы предотвратить солнечный удар. Вараны грызли украденный у строителей кусок изолированного провода, ребенок плакал и желал, чтобы ему поймали оранжевую бабочку. Эсинбат Дамиан велел альфам успокоить сына – «да хоть голыми пляшите, лишь бы он не визжал!» – и повел Терена вокруг арок: «Пойдем. Глупости они говорят про медитацию, я вот никогда не медитирую, и нормально живу. Найдем твоего варана. Ты, давай по сторонам смотри, как его увидишь, сразу меня в бок толкай, поймаем». Они шли по песку, пинали отвалившиеся веточки фальгара – арки для трубопровода закрепляли по сорок-пятьдесят раз. Дамиан вывалил ворох шуток, рассказал десяток историй о варанах своих альф, и Терен перестал бояться, отпустил щекотку магии на свободу, увидел шевеление песка и показал:

– Вот он!

Дамиан провел рукой над рябью, ловко подхватил обломок фальгара. Нашел острый край, уколол палец сначала себе, потом Терену. Улыбнулся, держа в ладонях окровавленное песочное стекло, велел:

– Давай, ладонь к ладони, и зови.

Терен навсегда запомнил слияние магии, уверенную поддержку омеги, робкую власть над песком, превращающимся в живое существо. Варан тогда получился мелкий и неуклюжий, но эсинбат Дамиан хвалил и его, и Терена – и первое воплощение запомнилось на всю жизнь. А тот кусочек фальгара оплели сначала кожей, а потом уже серебром – так и появился амулет, который Терен носил на груди с отрочества, никогда не снимая.

«Яци... Того мальчишку, который сидел на руках у старшего альфы, звали Яци. Я вырос. Он тоже вырос. И подумать не мог, что он омега. Надо же, когда и где встретились».

Запястье обожгло, словно накинули и дернули раскаленную удавку. Терен расстегнул «липучку» манжета, убедился, что метка проступила ярко и отчетливо. Быстрое движение скрыло улику. Навалился удушающий страх – вот и воля богов. И что теперь будет?

– Эй! Тебе нехорошо? – синеглазый Яци присел на корточки, заглянул ему в лицо. – Ты бледный.

– Я в норме, эсинбат, – стараясь прогнать дрожь из голоса, ответил Терен. – Извините за доставленное беспокойство.

**Альвар**

С новой жизнью его примиряло изобилие воды. В поселении каждый глоток был на счету, душевая по пропускам – раз в десять дней, две упаковки пропитанных химической влагой полотенец на месяц, сухая чистка вещей, которые потом воняли так едко, хоть забегай. Альвар подозревал, что за три месяца в общежитии Школы Боевых искусств и месяц при Цитадели он потратил больше воды, чем за двадцать два года жизни в поселении. Ладно, надо признать, что в новой жизни кормили гораздо сытнее и вкуснее. И соки давали какие угодно, в любом количестве – бери пакет и пей. Это тоже шло в плюс. А вот остальное... муштра не так страшна оказалась, с оружием Альвар быстро подружился. Но занятия магией, безуспешные попытки обуздать варана – как серпом по яйцам. И бесконечные одергивания наставников: «Ты непочтительно смотришь на омег! В тебе нет искры веры в богов! Ты не склоняешь голову перед чудом!» Заколебали! И сбежал бы, так вернут – попал уже в систему, не скроешься.

Сегодня варан подвел его дважды. Опозорил на построении перед Цитаделью – это пережить можно, наорали и забыли. А вот то, что тварь своенравная вынырнула в коридоре неподалеку от алтаря, грозило Альвару серьезными неприятностями. Если кто-нибудь узнает. Если свидетели проговорятся. Он не выпускал из виду ни омегу, ни альфу, которые могли донести на него жрецам. Отирался рядом – благо, не прогоняли – ждал, чем дело кончится. И – заодно – рассматривал омегу.

Симпатичный. Не злой, не высокомерный. Альвар спохватился, вспомнил о почтительности, склонил голову и продолжил таращиться исподтишка. Оживший бог Эсанта, залог благосостояния граждан. Бесцельно утекающая в песок вода, охлаждающие квартиры сплит-системы, электростанции, разнообразие продуктов – вся эта благодать, неведомая предкам, зиждется на продаже нефти. Не будет омег – не будет фальгаровых арок. Не будет трубопроводов, поставляющих нефть в другие миры. Не будет изобилия.

Альвар знал, как устроен мир за пределами поселения. В книгах читал, по телевизору видел. Не особо вникал – далекая, комфортная, яркая жизнь с его существованием не пересекалась. Молитвы о рождении альфы или омеги у соседей он каждый день слышал, и даже когда-то матери сказал: «А вот бы нам братика альфу или омегу». Получил по губам – хлестко, крепко – и больше об этом не заговаривал. Позже понял: отца осудили за убийство по неосторожности, за убийство омеги – и приговор о пожизненном заключении не могло изменить рождение детей. И так повезло – по кассационной жалобе позволили отправиться на поселение, жить с женой и ребенком. Не в одиночке отсиживал.

Слово «омега» было в доме под запретом, и Альвар это принял без лишнего любопытства или ненависти. Он взрослел, видел вокруг только бет, и другую жизнь воспринимал как прочитанную в детстве сказку. Не особо интересную сказку, с капризными омегами, которым наперебой угождают альфы, а беты отдают лучший кусок. Помнится, в годы взросления Альвар примерил на себя роль альфы и содрогнулся. Быть вторым или третьим, ублажать омегу, радоваться, что может выпасть шанс пожертвовать собой – нет уж, увольте!

Почему никто не заметил, что он альфа? Потому что никому не надо это было, а мать не желала присматриваться. К двадцати годам Альвар прослыл ходоком, ублажал свободных и несвободных дамочек – неутомимо, получая слабое удовлетворение, повторяя и повторяя попытки поймать ускользающее удовольствие. Да, он не ходил по поселению с вараном. Он вообще думал, что это обычный живой варан – приблудился, привязался, сопровождает в вылазках в пустыню и отирается рядом во время работы в саду.

Альвар так и не знал, кто донес в Цитадель. Наверное, кто-то из конвойных. А, может, и кто-то из поселенцев кинул весточку на волю, надеясь таким образом сократить свой срок. Альвара доставили в ближайший город, на медкомиссию – проблем это не составило, он же не был заключенным. А оттуда – вертолетом в Школу Боевых искусств. Там всё и началось: «Каждый из нас песчинка в бесконечной картине жизни... твое предназначение – защищать омегу, открывающего арку...» В общем, ля-ля-ля. Нет, Альвар бы не отказался защитить вот этого синеглазого. Только бок о бок стоять, не десятым в толпе. Как, спрашивается, они толпой уживаются? Наверное, только делают вид, что все хорошо.

Стоило подумать – приземлился вертолет, и Альвару показали «как». Он почувствовал переплетенную магию, отметил слаженность движений, пропитанную бесконечным доверием. Квадра напомнила ему цветок. Четыре лепестка на одном стебле, кормящиеся от одного корня. Накатило, замутило – теперь он понял, почему под асфальтоукладчиком, которым управлял отец, сначала погибли альфы, тщетно пытавшиеся отвести смерть от омеги. Если бы Альвар стал частью чего-то целого...

Отхлынуло, отпустило. Он напомнил себе, что не с его увечной магией о защите и доверии думать. Опустил голову еще ниже – прежде чем уйти в подземелье, старший омега бросил на него внимательный взгляд – и сосредоточился на текущих проблемах. Донесут или не донесут о святотатстве?

Они выбрались на поверхность через один из запасных выходов, под бок скалы-варана. Судя по звукам, основная масса молельщиков добралась до Чаши Надежды – оттуда доносились возбужденные голоса, отрывистые команды. Через некоторое время появились двое фельдшеров из спасательной службы – обходили Цитадель по кругу, проверяли состояние спасшихся от потопа. Омега приказал им осмотреть второго альфу. Фельдшеры повиновались с неохотой, пытались отправить альфу на сборный пункт – «дойдет он, эсинбат, ничего с ним не сделается!» – и, в итоге, вынесли вердикт: «Здоров, зрение окончательно восстановится в течение часа». Альвар от осмотра отказался, буркнул: «В порядке». Фельдшеры не настаивали. Омега уходить к центральному входу не захотел, ткнул пальцем в вертолет, отметая вопросы. Фельдшеры ушли, посоветовав кому-нибудь сходить за сухими вещами: «Там комплекты формы раздают, вы бы переоделись, эсинбат, ни дай Таурх простудитесь!»

Сухая форма бы не помешала, но Альвар решил не двигаться без приказа. Инициатива наказуема. Он прислушался к себе: болело бедро – ударился о какой-то выступ, когда в темноте наверх поднимались; болело запястье – похоже, варан поцарапал, когда Альвар его за хвост к раздевалкам вытаскивал. Действительно – в порядке. Само пройдет, без врачей. Альвар всегда быстро восстанавливался. Думал, что это благодаря жизни на свежем воздухе, а оказалось – повышенная регенерация альфы.

Стоило подумать о варане, как непослушная магия проявилась во всей красе. Варан подбежал к омеге, присевшему на корточки рядом со вторым альфой, сунулся под руку, отвлекая от негромкого разговора, перетягивая внимание на себя. Да, Альвару было любопытно, не сговариваются ли они донести, но не так же явно это проверять! Ничего же не подслушаешь!

Как ни странно, омега не разозлился. Рассмеялся, хлопнул варана по носу – это отдавалось приятной щекоткой, будто пальцем под бок шутливо ткнули. Повернулся к Альвару, спросил:

– Ты кто такой? Я думал, какого-то сопляка первый раз в строй поставили, эмоции зашкаливают. Но ты не сопляк. С каким аттестатом Школу закончил? Белый? Кремовый?

Вот и добрались до сути дела. Первым же вопросом расколол.

– Я не аттестован, эсинбат, – склоняя голову еще ниже, ответил Альвар. – Я прошел только краткий курс владения оружием. Магия закреплена произвольно, у меня нет амулета, я не дипломированный маг.

– О!

Омега уселся на песок рядом со вторым альфой, опираясь спиной на стену. Сели, как в театре, вдвоем уставились на Альвара, ожидая развлечения. Захотелось огрызнуться, посоветовать засунуть любопытство известно куда. Варан отбежал, завертелся волчком, зарылся в песок – Альвару удалось притушить всплеск злости.

– Как это получилось?

Игнорировать прямой вопрос омеги, да еще и при свидетеле, Альвар не рискнул. Сдержанно ответил:

– Я не проходил медицинское освидетельствование в подростковом возрасте. Меня поставили на учет четыре месяца назад. После краткосрочного обучения в Школе отправили сюда, в Цитадель. Мне пытались подобрать амулет. Пока ничего не получилось.

– Где ты жил, что без освидетельствования обошлось? В Иномирье, за аркой?

Альвар сдержал усмешку. У кого в какую сторону голова работает... надо же, придумал – «за аркой»!

– Я родился в колонии-поселении для положительно характеризующихся заключенных, переведенных из тюрем общего и строгого режима. Мой отец отбывает пожизненный срок за убийство по неосторожности. Верховный суд Эсанта удовлетворил прошение моей матери, отцу было разрешено проживание с семьей, пользование обычной одеждой и деньгами.

– По неосторожности? – альфа поднял из песка крепкого бурого варана, прикрыл омегу. – За это дают не больше пяти лет.

– Асфальтоукладчик, которым управлял мой отец, потерял управление при прокладке трассы в арочном переходе, и задавил триаду эсинбата Хершида. За убийство омеги полагается смертная казнь. Отцу заменили ее на пожизненное заключение в связи со смягчающими обстоятельствами.

– А, Хершид, – кивнул омега. – Папа рассказывал. У него были сбои магии. Он не смог открыть арку, чтобы увести триаду, разрушил стабильный проход и два полотна развязки. Надо же... я не думал, что кого-то осудили за его убийство.

Обожгла обида – у отца и матери жизнь навсегда сломана, а этот омега так легко говорит о приговоре и удивляется! Варан выпрыгнул из песка, словно пружиной вытолкнули. Метнулся к омеге и был сбит с ног бурым собратом. Альвар почувствовал удар в живот – хотя никто не прикоснулся к нему пальцем – опустился на колени, пытаясь втянуть воздух. Драки не вышло. Из песка, один за другим поднялись вараны квадры, и сама квадра в полном составе – все промокшие и довольные – вышла на белый свет.

– Мощно Таурх задвинул! – без тени почтительности к богам заявил старший омега. – Жрецы мечутся – разрушать арку грешновато, а три нижних этажа затопило, и выше прет. Хочется что-то сделать, и колется... Яци, почему ты в мокрой одежде сидишь? Молодой человек... – выбор пал на альфу с бурым вараном. – Сгоняйте, пожалуйста, к главному входу, принесите нам сухую форму и чай, если там дают. А, вы один не унесете. Фаль, будь другом, смотайся с ним.

Альфы поклонились, дружно направились выполнять приказ. Альвар отдышался, встал, вытянул руки по швам.

– Папа, а как ты тут оказался? Рядом пролетали? Не успела арка воздвигнуться, и вертолет уже приземляется!

– Меня сегодня на консультацию приглашали. Я немножко опоздал... это и к лучшему. Сейчас другие дела важнее. Чаю выпьем, и я на Совет пойду. Будем решать, что с аркой делать.

От старшего омеги веяло уверенностью и ровным теплом. И Альвар снова позавидовал – альфы квадры нежились в этом тепле с полным правом, как владельцы пухового одеяла в холодную ночь. Тоска нахлынула, но не успела накрыть с головой. Два варана квадры обратили внимание на его бестолковое воплощение магии, приходящее в себя после трепки. Подошли – степенно, без угрозы – обнюхали, потыкались носами в бок. Альвара словно за локти от песка приподняли. Чужая магия помогла распрямиться, обрести ускользающую уверенность – да, он альфа; да, он стоит возле омег и Цитадели с полным правом.

– О, чай! И вещи, вещи сухие! Не знаю, что там эти фельдшера говорят о простуде, но мокрая ткань натирает самое дорогое... ну вы понимаете. А ты что застыл? Бери чай.

Альвара втянули в общий круг – незаметно, мягко, без принуждения. К его варану кинулся золотистый варан альфы по имени Фаль. Не задирался, позвал поиграть – это Альвар понял без слов. Он отпустил магию на свободу и чуть не засмеялся, глядя на золотисто-оливковый клубок. Варан Фаля был такой же придурковатый, парочка подкатилась под бок к варану Дара, огребла удар хвостом и умчалась в пески с посвистыванием и шорохом.

– Совсем забыл!

Почему кажется, что старший омега – да и вся квадра – едва сдерживает улыбку?

– Яци! Ты можешь проверить спонтанную арку? Мне сейчас не с руки, но и оставлять ее без инспекции нельзя. Возьми мой вертолет, возьми ребят и слетайте. Тут недалеко. Дар тебе координаты скинет.

– Каких ребят?

– Этих, – палец уперся в альфу с бурым вараном. – Тебя как зовут?

– Терен, эсинбат.

– Вертолет водить умеешь?

– Так точно, эсинбат.

– Замечательно. Переодевайтесь в сухое и летите. А тебя как зовут?

– Альвар, эсинбат.

– Вот и познакомились, – кивнул старший омега. – Мет, поделись с ребятами парой напалмовых гранат, я знаю, у тебя припрятаны, ты запасливый. Маловероятно, что арка в населенный мир, уже бы датчики движение зафиксировали... но береженого Таурх бережет, а Ашер помогает. Вернете гранаты, если не пригодятся.

**Яцинт**

Всё произошло слишком быстро – он даже рассказать отцу об отсутствии аттестата у Альвара не успел. Заморочили голову, заставили переодеться, запихнули в вертолет, и... и вот он уже сидит рядом с Альваром и смотрит на уменьшающуюся Цитадель. А рядом, прячась по разным углам, шипят два варана.

Вертолет качнуло. Яцинт вытащил из-под сиденья газету, свернул в трубочку. Вараны метнулись друг к другу, получили два крепких шлепка по лбам и снова спрятались в углы.

– Мы так и не познакомились, – он повысил голос, перекрывая грохот двигателя. – Ты – Альвар, я запомнил. А меня зовут Яцинт. Я заметил, что обидел тебя словами о преступлении и приговоре. Извини. Я действительно не знаю подробностей дела. Мне рассказывали только о последствиях для омег.

Отец говорил: «Яци, любой из нас может ошибиться. Это нестрашно. Мы не потомки богов, не эталоны безгрешности. Главное – не упираться, если ты понял свою ошибку. Не оборонять рубежи глупости. Признайся честно, признайся вслух – ни в коем случае не шепотом. Это залог гармоничных отношений – и с альфами, и с бетами, и с чужаками».

Признание помогло. Альфа удивился, посмотрел недоверчиво и вдруг смягчился – поверил. Яцинт облегченно вздохнул. Исчезло царапающее чувство: мало того, что наступил Альвару на больную мозоль, еще и позволил Терену варана на него спустить. Силы альф были неравны. Терен – настоящий боец, с таким не страшно проверить спонтанную арку. Альвар... Альвар порывист и ненадежен. Но это не повод его обижать.

– Извините, эсинбат, – прикосновение к локтю было коротким и осторожным. – А какие были последствия для омег? Вы же... ну... неподсудны. И это магия. Арка тогда сама разрушилась. Извините, я не знаю, можно ли об этом спрашивать. Вдруг я...

– Можно.

Яцинт заметил странную робость – Альвар словно пересиливал себя, чтобы заговорить. Альфы были почтительны, это прививалось наставниками в Школе. Но одно дело внешние приличия, другое – почти осязаемая нерешительность, заставляющая проглатывать слова.

Рассказ об обязательных медкомиссиях, оформлении допусков и психологической экспертизе Альвара поразил – это было видно по округлившимся глазам. Яцинт поколебался, потом решил, что не выдаст особой тайны, и привел пример:

– Мой отец тоже оттягивал превращение триады в квадру. Все время что-то не складывалось, не добирались до Цитадели, не было молний... и его отстранили прямо перед выходом на смену. К аркам отправилась подменная квадра. Отец побурчал и уехал в Цитадель. Сам. Сказал, что ему надо помолиться в одиночестве. А вернулся с Фалем. Мы уже знали и ждали: молния в лоджию угодила, сплит-систему расплавила, у Дара и Мета метки появились. Признаюсь честно, я тогда удрал – уехал в гости к однокласснику. А когда вернулся, дома все было обломками фальгара по щиколотку засыпано, вараны неделю на крыше жили, а отец потом излишек магии на «Южном потоке» сбрасывал, арки ставил, одного укрепления старых ему мало было.

Альвар внимал, приоткрыв рот, как будто ему сказку рассказывали. Яцинт судорожно вытаскивал из памяти сведения о пенитенциарных учреждениях Эсанта. О колониях-поселениях он только слышал. Кажется, их размещали в оазисах около естественных водоемов. Поселенцы возделывали абрикосовые сады – фрукты, выращенные без искусственного полива, ценились на рынке гораздо выше оранжерейных; занимались скотоводством, перерабатывали молоко дромедаров на шубат, сыры и мороженое.

«Жизнь по заветам предков, как наказание для потомков. Странно, что Альвар не озлобился, попав в цивилизованный мир и обнаружив, каких благ лишился из-за отцовского приговора. Или озлобился, но хорошо скрывает ненависть к омегам... Нет, ненависть я бы почувствовал».

Вертолет пошел на посадку. Терен доказал, что на него можно положиться: приземлился в стороне от арки, сам облачился в экипировку, Альвара заставил, и только после этого позволил Яцинту выйти на песок. Пока альфы разбирали и делили снаряжение, Яцинт их рассматривал. Откровенно, не упуская деталей. Терена боги наградили ростом и статью – вынес же из подземелья как пушинку, не напрягаясь. Приятное лицо, только хмурое очень. Темные волосы, янтарные глаза, светлеющие на солнце, темнеющие в тени и в гневе. Хороший альфа, надежный. Будет какому-то омеге радость. Даже жаль, что Яцинт опять остался без метки. Альвар был чуть ниже, суше. В движениях проглядывал азарт хищника. Такой помчится за добычей, не задумываясь о преградах, ввяжется в драку, не считая врагов. Тот, кто сможет его приручить, получит верного защитника. Не сразу, может быть, через год, может быть, через два. Когда Альвар поверит в откровенность омеги и ответит своей. Тоже симпатичный – волосы светлее, чем у Терена, или выжжены беспощадным солнцем. Темные серые глаза, родинка на скуле. Да, тоже симпатичный. Да, жаль, что Таурх не расщедрился на метку.

Яцинт взял кепку Мета, хоть немного, но укрылся от солнца, выпрыгнул на песок и пошел к арке. Терен его немедленно обогнал, закрыл широкими плечами от всех возможных опасностей. Вараны чинно шли по бокам, Альвар дышал в затылок. Инспекция не обещала сложностей. Если датчики не фиксировали движения возле арки больше двенадцати часов, она считалась «пустышкой». Фальгар начинал разрушаться через сутки, песок прятал обломки с глаз долой, а следующая сухая гроза воздвигала новую спонтанную арку. Иногда они соединяли пустыню с другими мирами. Чаще всего – с землями, покупавшими нефть. Реже – с диким и безлюдным миром, из которого перла прожорливая живность. Обычно это были насекомые. Огромные красные муравьи, представлявшие серьезную угрозу. Яцинт перевидал обглоданных до костей дромедаров, и понимал, что против муравейника не выстоять без запаса напалмовых гранат. С гранатами тоже неизвестно чем закончится, но шанс есть.

В чистом небе разлетелся, пророкотал гром. Это не насторожило и не испугало – сухие грозы, вызванные магией, в Эсанте за диковинку не считались. Яцинт не мог понять, откуда возникло плохое предчувствие. Возникло, и усиливалось с каждым шагом к арке.

Фальгар переливался на солнце, заставлял щуриться от бликов. Яцинту показалось, что между двух хрупких столбов что-то шевелится. Нет, не показалось. Терен замер, как вкопанный, предупреждающе поднял руку. Минуту или две ничего не происходило: Яцинт тупо смотрел на съехавший рукав формы, обнаживший свежую метку на запястье альфы – багровую петлю, оставленную молнией Таурха. Он пытался понять, почему Терен подчинился приказу отца, ушел прочь от Цитадели, не бросился разыскивать своего омегу. Надумать что-то дельное не получилось. Тишина закончилась, и над аркой и возле арки разверзся ад.

Муравьи – каждый размеров с кулак Терена – хлынули на песок потоком, разбежались в стороны, выискивая добычу. Солнце скрылось за сухими тучами, Таурх нагнал грозу, швырнул щедрую охапку молний. И если бы в муравьев, а то прямо в вертолет! Терен бросил в муравьев первую гранату, арка дрогнула, но устояла. Поток ширился, муравьи вспыхивали, сгорали, следующие выходили в Эсант по их обугленным телам. Альвар потащил Яцинта к вертолету, шарахнулся от очередного снопа молний, уложил на песок, прикрывая телом. За их спинами выругался Терен – видимо, вторая граната не смогла сдержать наступление муравьев. Яцинт выбрался из-под Альвара, бегло осмотрелся. Стихия перекрыла им отход, можно было не сомневаться, что в вертолете сгорела вся электроника. Альфы встали рядом, локоть к локтю, расстреляли патроны, отправили варанов к муравьям – в безнадежной попытке задержать хотя бы на десяток минут. Новый раскат грома вызвал у Яцинта ярость. Воля богов или происки пустынных демонов – плевать! Он не допустит гибели альф, не позволит муравьям сожрать тела, полируя кости.

Крик переплелся с громовым рокотом. Яцинт шагнул к альфам, вытянул руки к небу и позволил молниям скользнуть в ладони. Тряхнуло, пронизало невыносимой болью, которая отступила перед острой нуждой – защитить, увести альф в безопасное место. Трещащие вилки молний ввинтились в песок, добрались до скудной глубинной влаги, подняли на поверхность вскипающий фальгар. Яцинт увидел обгоревшие манжеты форменной рубашки, петли ожогов – Таурх одарил-таки двойной меткой – и с усилием соединил фальгаровые ветви, замыкая арку. Ноги заскользили, поехали по мокрой глине. Альфы, стоявшие на пару шагов впереди, уже катились кубарем по склону обрыва – прямиком в бурную реку. Яцинт взмахнул руками, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, не удержался и полетел следом. Перед ударом об воду у него мелькнула мысль: «Умеет ли Альвар плавать?» Ни крикнуть, ни спросить, ни даже толком подумать Яцинт не успел – встреча с рекой вышла ошеломительной, практически вышибла дух.

**Терен**

Снаряжение потянуло ко дну. Он не стал сопротивляться, задержал дыхание, позволил воде протащить себя до первой преграды. Встреча со скалой была жесткой. Терен едва не глотнул воды, уцепился за шероховатую поверхность, подтянулся на выступе, завис, жадно глотая воздух. Страх – «где Яцинт, что с ним?» – туманил разум, подталкивал к глупостям. Об Альваре Терен не думал: взрослый альфа, если не сможет выбраться из такой передряги, значит слабак. Помянуть и забыть.

Терен кое-как догреб до галечной отмели, отлежался пяток минут и пошел искать песок, прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Выкрикивать имена, не вызвав варана, с мокрым оружием, он не рискнул. Неизвестно, куда их занесло – а вдруг в какой-то неизученный враждебный мир? Тогда безоружному лучше не привлекать к себе внимание.

Глина, камни, глина, глина, камни... о, глина с песком... можно попробовать. Терен сжал оплетенный серебром обломок фальгара, отринул боль и усталость, собрал волю в кулак. Варан встал на лапы с неприятным чавкающим звуком. Слишком мало песка, слишком много влаги... ничего, для поиска сойдет. Варан встряхнулся, исчез в зарослях – для поиска омеги приказа не требовалось. Терен его сейчас остановить бы не смог, даже если бы рехнулся и такое сделать захотел. Он присмотрелся к прибрежным деревьям и кустам – отгоняя панику и непрошеную дрожь. Похоже на Гаэрру, мир, где гор и воды больше, чем плодородной почвы. Если это так, то у них есть все шансы добраться до ближайшего трубопровода – отношение к эсантам в Гаэрре было достаточно дружелюбное. Только сначала надо найти Яцинта.

Магия позвала, дернула невидимый поводок. Терен определил направление, пошел, не скрываясь, выкрикивая:

– Цинто! Это я, Терен! Цинто! Где ты?

Омега нашелся на глинистой террасе, тянувшейся параллельно галечному берегу. Сидел, обняв колени, размазывая грязь по брюкам, смотрел на реку. Светлые волосы потемнели от воды, лицо осунулось. Варан держался в отдалении, не решался потревожить, нарушить короткий покой.

«Тяжело ему арка далась, – понял Терен. – Спас, спасибо, спас...»

Он коснулся горящей метки и решил: «Надо признаться».

Спуск по крутой тропе окончательно испачкал мокрую форму. Терен стал похож на глиняного голема из компьютерной игры. Особой беды в этом не было – альф не за красоту брали. Таурху виднее, кого грязью заляпать, а кого окунуть в романтику.

Терен присел на корточки, зацепился взглядом за лохмотья манжет, жадно осмотрел запястья Яцинта. Две свежие метки и ни следа брачного браслета. Неужели?.. Он молча закатал рукав, сравнил росчерк ожога. Двое. Он и кто-то еще. Альвар? Терен знал, что в освященной богами триаде не будет соперничества. И все равно не хотел думать и беспокоиться об Альваре. Боги привязали его только к Яцинту, не поставив второй метки. Появится, не появится... всякое бывает. Альфы Терена не интересуют. Его забота – безопасность и благополучие омеги.

– Надо искать Аля, – глухо проговорил Яцинт. – Ему плохо, я чувствую. А у меня нет сил встать. Не могу понять, куда мы попали.

– Похоже, это Гаэрра, – Терен не выдержал, коснулся метки Цинто. – Посиди. Я оставлю тебе варана и поищу Альвара.

Он не мог подавить глухое раздражение: хотелось сидеть рядом, прижиматься щекой к колену омеги, а надо идти на поиски придурка.

– Вместе, – Яцинт со стоном ухватил его за плечо, приподнялся. – Я ему нужен.

Терен выдохнул, закрыл глаза. Сам себе прошептал: «Надо – значит надо». Надо привыкать, учиться делить беды и радости на троих. Омега не бросит второго альфу, не отступится.

На краю обрыва Яцинта качнуло, чуть не скатился обратно на террасу. Терен подхватил его на руки, выбрался на траву, пошел вдоль берега реки, ожидая указаний. Молчание успокаивало, придавало сил: Терен наслаждался приятным запахом, ерошил носом подсыхающие прядки светлых волос, бережно баюкал ношу. Яцинт положил голову ему на плечо, пробормотал:

– Это моя первая арка.

– Я не думал... я думал, у тебя уже триада, – честно сказал Терен. – Когда проступила метка, помолился Ашеру, чтобы ты искал второго альфу. Боялся, что тебе нужен третий. Я бы...

– Стой! – Яцинт оборвал признание. – Там, за кустами!

Терен прислушался к себе. Варан дернул хвостом, проломился сквозь переплетение ветвей, тревожно засвистел – увидел бесчувственного собрата. Яцинт вскрикнул, рванулся, встал на ноги. Терен взглянул на лежащее ничком тело, на лужу крови, и начал потрошить аптечку во вкладке бронежилета.

Альвару не повезло во время перехода – напоролся на отросток фальгара, скверно раскроил бок. Спасибо Ашеру, выбрался из реки, прежде чем потерял сознание.

– Разрежь одежду, – Терен кинул Яцинту нож. – Я продезинфицирую рану, посмотрим, можно ли выдернуть осколок... видишь, край торчит.

– Я выдерну. Дай салфетку, я протру руки.

– Может быть...

– Нет, – отмахнулся Яцинт. – Это мое дело.

Терен видел, как пальцы скользили по обломку, резались, сжимали мокрое от двойной крови песочное стекло. Он только и мог, что стискивать зубы: полезешь под руку – помешаешь. Пичкать Альвара лекарствами рано, сначала надо вынуть фальгар. Осколок вытягивался медленно, варан Альвара дергался, как в корчах, а когда Яцинт завернул фальгар в салфетку, развоплотился.

– Возьми, – Яцинт протянул Терену маленький сверток. – Положи в аптечку, только осторожно, не раздави. Вернемся домой – отдадим в оплетку. Будет Альвару амулет.

«Точно! Он же говорил, что амулет подобрать не могли. Если этот не подойдет, варана уже никогда не обуздаешь. Должен подойти – дарован через кровь и арку».

Яцинт сел, облокачиваясь на изъеденную солнцем и водой корягу, пожаловался:

– Шевельнуться не могу.

– Отдыхай, – обрабатывая рану Альвара, попросил Терен. – Я сейчас разобью временный лагерь. Скоро стемнеет. Бродить наугад, таская раненого – глупо. Переночуем, а завтра двинемся в путь. Куда-нибудь да выйдем.

– Или я открою арку, – ответил Яцинт. – Лучше бы, конечно, выйти. Не знаю, куда нас аркой забросить может. Не хотелось бы попасть к муравьям.

Через час Терен соорудил шалаш, завесил его мокрыми куртками – от ветра укроют и просохнут заодно. Отдал Яцинту свою рубашку, как самую сухую и относительно чистую вещь. Нарубил мягких веток для подстилки, принес две охапки листьев для подобия одеяла. Костер решили не разводить. Не столько от него тепла, а привлечь хищников или лихих незнакомцев может. Терен не боялся принять бой, но не хотел рисковать – рядом-то раненый и омега.

В шалаше разместились по указаниям Яцинта.

– Ляг на спину, вытянись, – скомандовал он. – Так, а теперь сядь, и подвинь Альвара, пусть он положит голову тебе на живот.

Они переплелись в странный клубок – на Терене лежали Альвар, Яцинт и его собственный варан. Магия льнула к раненому, помогала регенерироваться. Терен делился, чем мог – телом, теплом, силой. Шалаш заполнил ровный уют, вытеснивший даже намеки на злость, ревность и соперничество. Терен млел от дыхания Яцинта, то обжигающего, то леденящего шею. Вздрогнул, когда тот спросил:

– Почему ты боялся стать третьим? Потому что силен и не желаешь видеть рядом равных альф?

Терен не стал запираться – глупо что-то скрывать от омеги, с которым тебя связывает метка.

– Десять лет назад я решил, что раз Таурх и Ашер не посылают мне пару, надо об этом позаботиться самому. Я обратился в брачное агентство. Мне довольно быстро подобрали вариант – омега Омад хотел превратить триаду в квадру. Мы не посещали Цитадель, Оман сразу ввел меня в дом, игнорируя недовольство своих альф. Я получил праздник тела – мы встретились за пару дней перед течкой, и Омад впустил меня на ложе. После головокружительной недели начались суровые будни. Омад выделил мне квартиру напротив своей. В один из вечеров ко мне зашли его альфы... во время драки мы выкатились в подъезд и напугали соседей. Альфы Омада порвали моего варана на клочки, я месяц не мог его воплотить – потерял силы, опустился на уровень первокурсника. Потере поспособствовало то, что Омад выставил меня вон. За неуклюжесть в постели и вздорный характер. Позже я узнал, что он...

– ...получил вызов на Совет Цитадели за планомерное нарушение моральных норм, – закончил фразу Яцинт. – И эту историю я знаю. Отец категорически запретил мне пользоваться услугами брачных агентств. Это помогло избежать такой же ловушки. Забудь об этом. Тебя использовали. Ты надежный, я это чувствую. У тебя не может быть вздорного характера.

– А неуклюжесть в постели? Вдруг я тебя не устрою? – Терен спросил это шутливо, а на самом деле сердце екнуло в ожидании ответа.

– Боги не сводят тех, кто друг другу не подходит, – фыркнул Яцинт. – Поработаем над твоей неуклюжестью. Будем почаще тренироваться.

Альвар заворочался, застонал, и они оборвали смех. Уже задремывая, Терен прошептал:

– Эсинбат Дамиан помог мне воплотить варана. Я помню, что мой наставник говорил – он не обязан заниматься с молодыми альфами, его просят о помощи в самых сложных случаях. Как ты думаешь, он мог прилететь в Цитадель из-за Аля? Он говорил, что опоздал. А у Аля это было первое построение.

– Мог, – согласился Яцинт. – А еще он сказал – это и к лучшему. Непонятно... как будто метки у меня увидел. Их же не было!

Терен вспомнил ухмылку старшего альфы, Надара, и признал:

– Наверное, связанные духом и телом видят планы богов. Ты прав. Они нас выставили разбираться со своими проблемами, и при этом изрядно веселились.

Аль недовольно брыкнулся. Терен и Яцинт одновременно положили руки ему на грудь. Пальцы переплелись, смешивая силу и оберегая покой раненого. В шалаше воцарилась тишина.

Терен так и не заснул – дремал вполглаза, прислушиваясь к плеску реки и шороху кустарника. Яцинт спал, и это радовало. Омеге надо было восстановить силы. Альвар постанывал и ворочался. На рассвете Терен почувствовал, что от него пышет жаром – телу не хватало сил, чтобы преодолеть невидимый барьер и залечить рану. Беспокоить Яцинта не хотелось. Терен высвободил пальцы и положил ладонь Альвару на лоб – смирившись перед необходимостью помогать придурку всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ну, послал Таурх такого напарника... что уж теперь поделаешь?

Жар начал утихать. Альвар потерся лбом о его ладонь, сонным движением перехватил руку. Запястье обожгло. В скудном рассветном полумраке Терен увидел, как рядом с первой проявилась вторая метка. Такой же двойной браслет опоясывал запястье Альвара.

Освященная богами триада. Вместе и навсегда. С чистого листа.

**Альвар**

Ощущение тепла, исходившее от квадры, не могло сравниться с уютным покоем, в котором Альвар проснулся после падения в арку. Он помнил молнии, рывок варана, острую боль в боку, ледяную ванну. Не помнил, как выплыл из реки – в бассейн в Школе себя не мог заставить войти – и уж тем более не знал, откуда взялся шалаш, в котором спали он, Терен и Яцинт. Вернее, спал омега – альфа лежал на спине, позволяя использовать себя как подушку, поглаживал Альвару лоб и скулу, напитывая силой, помогая зарастить рану. Квадра разрешала прикоснуться к своему единству. Терен дарил ему поддержку, не требуя отдачи долга, медленно, но уверенно закладывая крепкий фундамент для... Альвар поднес запястье к лицу, убедился – нет, это не варан поцарапал, это та самая метка, о которой ему рассказывали наставники. Похоже, боги прилепили его к Терену и Яцинту, двум половинкам. Только зачем?

Терен силен и щедр, в самом расцвете сил. Сможет и защитить, и ублажить своего омегу.

Яцинт добр. Это чистая и незамутненная доброта, витающая в прохладных облаках, не подозревающая о жизни в «сухом режиме», когда тебе на день выдают полтора литра воды, и ты можешь делать с ней, что хочешь – пить, готовить еду, мыться... Наверное, Яцинт покупает упакованные фрукты с пометкой «из оазиса» и думает, что таким образом вносит вклад в развитие сельского хозяйства Эсанта. На него трудно злиться – можно обидеться, но ненадолго. После короткого приступа приходит понимание: омега не от мира сего. Небожитель, взирающий на пески с вертолета, не знающий тягот перехода по пустыне.

Кольнуло беспокойство: как это тепличное растение пережило удар молнии и купание в ледяной воде? Альвар шевельнулся и замер, почувствовав палец Терена на своих губах. Призыв к тишине: «Яцинт в порядке, он спит, не надо его будить». Альвар удивился тому, что Терен понял его беспокойство без слов, отозвался жестом – «буду лежать тихо». Терен принял его ответ. Они терпеливо ждали, пока Яцинт проснется. Вышколенный варан Терена не двигался, грел Альвару бок, и это заставляло углубляться в бездны самоедства.

Зачем боги сводят неподходящих? Яцинт и Терен идеальные частицы родного мира – вышколенный защитник-альфа и чудотворец-омега, мастер песка и молний, открывающий пути. Альвар для них обуза и источник неприятностей, неумеха, едва овладевший магией. В бою Терен стоит троих таких, как он. В постели... Альвар чуть не пожал плечами, тревожа омегу. Он не чувствовал физического притяжения к Яцинту. Привык к женщинам-бетам, искал и не находил взглядом пышную грудь, которая могла вызвать томление и желание протянуть руку. Можно признаться хотя бы себе: скорее всего, не встанет. И вот тогда Яцинту придется его выгнать. Можно ли выгнать альфу с меткой? Наверное. Омеги же неподсудны. Им можно всё.

– О чем ты думаешь?

Яцинт взъерошил ему волосы. Альвар почуял тонкий одуряющий запах, пробивающийся сквозь сырость и тину, соврал:

– Пытаюсь понять, куда мы попали и как выбираться.

– Сейчас схожу на разведку, выясню.

Терен шевельнулся, побуждая его подняться. Альвар сел, теряя источник тепла и силы. Без принуждения и от чистого сердца сказал:

– Спасибо. Без тебя бы я не выкарабкался. Без вас обоих... я не ожидал от тебя помощи.

– Привыкай, – усмехнулся Терен. – И поблагодари Цинто. Это он осколок вытащил и тебе жизнь спас.

Беззлобное «привыкай», не требующее возвращения долга, звучало в ушах, пока Альвар благодарил Яцинта, а Терен ходил на разведку. Спустя полчаса выяснилось, что арка забросила их на Гаэрру – достаточно приветливый и цивилизованный мир. Терен добрался до фермерского дома, договорился о том, что их довезут до ближайшего перехода – в общем, приключение без опасностей, нервы пощекотали, в шалаше переночевали и хватит. Пока сидели в безвестности и ожидании, Альвар прислушивался к себе – не в заживающем боке дело – и искал искру желания, из которой можно постараться раздуть костерок страсти. Увы... Яцинт выглядел, как мужчина-бета. В нем не было хрупкости, женской капризности, слабости и покорности, заставляющей чаще забиться сердце. Альвару очень нравился его запах – это вам не едкая химия, которой был пропитан оазис, но дальше этого дело не шло.

Их отвезли на берег моря. Машина вдоволь накрутилась по горному серпантину, от видов дух захватывало, Альвар обо всех заботах забыл. Вспомнил, когда их высадили у ресторана. Знакомым теплом повеяло – на веранде завтракала квадра. Надар с Джакме чинно трапезничали, Фаль, расправившийся со своей порцией, подворовывал с тарелки эсинбата Дамиана. Золотистый варан метнулся навстречу, осмотрел Альвара, разочарованно засвистел.

– Нашли фальгар для амулета? – спросил Дамиан, не удосужившись ни поздороваться, ни спросить, где и как они провели ночь.

– Да, – ответил Яцинт.

Аптечную коробку достал Терен. Предъявил Дамиану обломок фальгара, завернутый в грязную бурую салфетку. Эсинбат отдал свою тарелку Фалю, забрал фальгар, повертел, пощелкал ногтем и укоротил почти на треть, отломив кусок.

– Трещина там была. Пусть сейчас попробует.

Альвар принял обломок, сосредоточился. Варан поднялся из песка – живой, веселый, немедленно побежавший к своему золотистому другу. Фаль оторвался от тарелки, поднял большой палец. Альвар присмотрелся и вдруг понял: а ведь Фаль и Терен почти ровесники. Но Терен хмур и сосредоточен, а Фаль на фоне старших альф и эсинбата Дамиана смотрится мальчишка мальчишкой.

– Ты бы нам хоть позавтракать предложил! – укорил Яцинт.

– Вы грязные как свиньи, вас в ресторан не пустят, – ухмыляясь, сообщил Дамиан. – И перестань на меня рассчитывать. Я свой родительский долг выполнил, дальше ты сам. Дар! Выдай ему наше последнее благословение, и пусть валит в арку.

Надар оторвался от еды. Перегнулся через перила, протянул Яцинту конверт. Альвар и Терен дружно скосили глаза, сохраняя внешнюю невозмутимость.

– Ключ, – сказал Яцинт.

– Да, – подтвердил Дамиан. – Тот же дом, такой же тридцать восьмой этаж, только другой подъезд. Если понадобится перепланировка, проведешь сам.

– Там тоже выход на крышу! – весело сказал Фаль. – Аль, будешь приходить ко мне в гости.

– Лучше ты к нему, – не терпящим возражений тоном посоветовал Дамиан. – Мне только чужих варанов в квартире не хватало.

– Спасибо, – Яцинт улыбался, но попыток войти на веранду и кого-нибудь обнять не делал.

– Идите через служебную арку, вас пропустят, – велел Дамиан. – Я сейчас позвоню. На третьей площадке возьмите вертолет с пилотом, он до дома подбросит.

– Нам не нужен пилот, – Терен вздернул подбородок, оскорбляясь недоверием.

– Нужен, – спокойно ответил Дамиан. – Я за день до течки не разрешаю своим альфам за руль садиться, будь то вертолет или машина. А уж когда вот-вот смазка хлюпать начнет, только безумец откажется от пилота-беты.

Терен густо покраснел – до кончиков ушей и багровых пятен на скулах.

– Еще раз спасибо, – фыркнул Яцинт. – Ты умеешь доходчиво объяснять простые вещи. Мы уходим. Хорошего вам дня.

Уходили под свару – Фаль доел завтрак Дамиана и стащил рыбий хвост с тарелки Надара. Темно-серый варан погнался за золотистым, не успел притормозить и выбил кусок деревянного ограждения. Альфы начали ругаться. Эсинбат Дамиан пересел за другой столик и потребовал кофе.

 

...Вертолет домчал их до Ксешил-абати, столицы Эсанта. Небоскребы переливались под солнцем, как воткнутые в песок ветки фальгара. Прежде Альвар видел их только издали – Школа располагалась в пригороде, увольнительных ему не полагалось, а по пути в Цитадель никуда завернуть не позволили. Погрузили в автобус и увезли. Теперь можно было рассмотреть город – пусть и с высоты. На самой высокой башне сияла надпись «Эснефть». Корпорация, продававшая нефть в другие миры, и оплачивающая щедрые льготы омегам, золотилась вычурным куполом и символом «ES». Небоскреб поменьше – биржа, украшенная скульптурами дромедара и варана. Не уступающий бирже главный офис «Эсбанка». И жилые небоскребы с садами и вертолетными площадками на крышах. Рай для омег и обеспеченных бет.

Перед квартирой Альвар заробел, не решался переступить порог, но этого никто не заметил – Яцинт и Терен помчались наперегонки с криками: «Вода! Ванна! Джакузи! О, бассейн! Таурх и Ашер, спасибо вам за щедрость! Это папе спасибо! Хотя... ему все равно деньги некуда девать». В остальном квартира не поражала ни красотой, ни изяществом: голые белые стены, в одной из комнат – брошенный на пол надувной матрас и три упаковки минеральной воды. Альвар заглянул на просторную кухню, открыл огромный холодильник, посмотрел на упаковки с незнакомой едой – зачем рыбу едят, непонятно. Она же воняет. Стащил маленькую коробку молока, украдкой выпил, и только потом понял, что упаковка в пустой мусорной корзине все равно его выдаст.

– Иди сюда! – прокричал Терен.

Альвар добрел до бассейна, разделся, отмечая, что Терен, сбросивший серьезность, выглядит почти таким же дурашливым, как Фаль. А Яцинт его поощряет – топит в воде, виснет на плечах, позволяет трогать себя за ягодицы, ловко прячется от поцелуев, вздымая тучи брызг.

– Я, наверное, не смогу, – предупредил Альвар, спускаясь в бассейн. Подумал: лучше сказать сразу, чтобы парочка на него не отвлекалась.

Яцинт вскинулся, встревожился:

– Бок? Вызвать тебе врача? Прости, я не подумал!

– Нет, – потирая темно-алый рубец, ответил Альвар. – Я просто... ты не похож на тех бет, с которыми я делил постель. Извини. У меня не получится.

Терен расхохотался, сгреб Яцинта в объятья:

– Вот и хорошо! Мне больше достанется.

Альвар пожал плечами – «действуй». Яцинт почему-то тоже рассмеялся, уточнил, не надо ли врача. Услышав отказ, потянул Альвара к себе. Не заигрывал, заставил окунуться. Провел рукой по волосам, помечая запахом. Сказал:

– Делай, что хочешь. Хочешь – ешь, хочешь – приходи к нам в спальню. Не хочешь – устраивай где-нибудь гнездо и ложись спать. Что душе угодно, Аль. Помни – ты дома.

**Яцинт**

Он понимал, что поступает неправильно. Выделяет Терена, шепчется, позволяет себе откровенный флирт – к этому подталкивала гормональная буря. Ниспосланные Таурхом партнеры дразнили терпким запахом, прикосновениями. У Яцинта начиналась настоящая течка, не то жалкое подобие, которое можно было игнорировать, проглотив пару успокоительных таблеток, а ураган, сметающий все преграды перед удовлетворением потребности. Магия бушевала в теле, подталкивала к изменениям – набух, засочился смазкой задний проход. Желание заставляло выгибать поясницу в немом призыве: приди, возьми.

Когда-то Яцинта терзали то страх перед неизведанным – а вдруг альфа будет неосторожен, причинит ему боль и оставит без удовольствия; то любопытство, заставившее растягивать себя тонким искусственным членом, убеждаясь – нет ни боли, ни настоящего удовольствия. Сейчас прежние мысли смыла нужда. Яцинт видел Терена, хотел получить его член в задницу, и мог только слабо удивляться словам Альвара: «У меня не встанет».

Он оседлал колено Терена, потерся ноющими яйцами и набухшей промежностью, и, теряясь в ощущениях, подумал, что если у Альвара – в его-то годы – не встанет на омегу в течке, то его можно будет демонстрировать в Цитадели, как уникум, и сшибать на выставках в месяц больше, чем отец зарабатывает за год.

Мысли пропали, когда Терен рыкнул, подхватил его на руки и потащил в единственную комнату с матрасом и тремя подушками. Во встроенном шкафу нашлись простыни и пледы. Терен пошвырял их на матрас, кое-как расстелил, умял – заодно и вытерся – повалил Яцинта на спину, навис сверху. Вместо ожидаемой атаки и резких движений горячечно зашептал: «Цинто, сладкий, дай мне посмотреть, запомнить... потом все будет по-другому, я хочу запомнить нас. Сейчас». Яцинт раскинул руки, выставил набухшие соски, не выдержал, положил одну ногу Терену на поясницу. Шорох заставил поднять голову, посмотреть на распахнутую дверь. Альвар встал в дверном проеме, вытирая голову полотенцем и не отводя взгляда от матраса. Яцинт понял, что надо поторопиться. Обычно альфы устраивали драку за первенство, а их триаде повезло – один отступил добровольно, без угроз и принуждения. Если не воспользоваться счастливой случайностью сейчас, через десять минут все может перемениться. И Яцинт вместо члена в заднице получит мордобой с последующим вызовом «Скорой помощи». Он не сможет примирить соперников, позволив распечатать себя в два ствола. Это – нет. Увольте.

Он подтолкнул Терена пяткой, закрыл глаза, когда пальцы закружили возле входа в тело, заскользили по смазке. Не хотелось смотреть, хотелось запоминать первые чувства – когда-нибудь, позже, он вытащит их из тайника памяти и сравнит с новыми. Пальцы раскрывали его все решительнее, Терен безостановочно шептал: «Цинто, ох, Цинто, какой ты сладкий!» Нужда становилась все сильнее. Яцинт дернул бедрами, и, наконец, получил желаемое – головка протолкнулась сквозь кольцо мышц. Тело сжалось, Терен замер, не решаясь двигаться. Яцинт не мог понять, чего ему больше хочется: вытолкнуть член, который был крупнее испробованного им вибратора и пальцев, и причинял неудобство, или позволить Терену вставить на всю длину.

Осторожное, влажное прикосновение к соску заставило его вскрикнуть. Терен этим воспользовался и вошел до конца – по смазке, раздвигая сопротивляющиеся мышцы. Яцинт открыл глаза. Альвар накрыл его сосок губами, прикусил, заставляя сжаться и вытолкнуть член. Снова облизал, награждая горячей дрожью и помогая Терену войти по проторенной дороге. Альфы действовали удивительно слаженно, как будто репетировали вторжение – или читали мысли друг друга. Яцинт уверился, что в спальне не будет ни драки, ни скандала, и поплыл по волнам ощущений.

О том, что в углах комнаты сидят и пристально наблюдают за действом два варана, он старался не думать. Сидят, на матрас не лезут? Вот и хорошо.

**Терен**

Как будто украл – а ведь получил разрешение. Альвар позволил ему войти в Яцинта первым. По недомыслию или неуверенности в себе? Или в благодарность за дележку силой? Нет, за силу так не отплачивают. Сила растрачивается и снова прибывает. А взять омегу первым можно только один раз.

Терен себя одергивал, не позволял торопиться. Да и не приходилось сильно одергивать – переполняла нежность, опасение причинить Цинто боль. Он знал, что омеге сложно навредить – природа позаботилась о том, чтобы тело не страдало в короткие приступы ненасытности. Яцинт мог принять и член, и узел. А позже, когда привыкнет к регулярным вторжениям, решится и на два – говорят, все решаются.

Он штурмовал твердыню медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Чувствовал спиной жадный взгляд. Сомнения Альвара щекотали затылок и лопатки – пришел посмотреть, окунулся в волны двойного желания, застыл как изваяние. К запаху страсти и разгоряченного омеги добавилось напряжение. Пропитало комнату, заставило Цинто сжаться так, что Терен не мог двинуться ни вперед, ни назад. Не помогали ни слова, ни движения бедрами. За спиной раздался вздох. Альвар растянулся на матрасе рядом с Цинто, приласкал сосок – это Терен оставил на потом, и не успел. Что уж теперь... везде не успеешь.

Заинтересованность Альвара была видна невооруженным глазом – уже ложился к Цинто с твердо стоящим членом, а после первых прикосновений начал елозить, пристраиваясь к бедру. Терен принял помощь – ласки Альвара быстро заставили Цинто расслабиться – поблагодарил кивком, указал взглядом, надеясь, что его правильно поймут. Альвар не подвел. Съехал чуть ниже, обхватил губами член Цинто, вырывая крик удовольствия. Теперь Терен двигался беспрепятственно, скользя по смазке, пытаясь найти угол проникновения, который поможет продлить этот крик.

Цинто вошел во вкус: одной рукой обхватил Альвара за шею, другой вцепился Терену в плечо и начал двигаться навстречу проникновениям. Быстрый темп и одурманивающий запах толкнули Терена к краю – он на минуту вытащил член, умоляюще спросил: «Можно?» и, получив ответ: «Да», понадеялся, что это относится и к узлу. Он кончил с криком, вторя Цинто, содрогаясь, выплеснул сперму и запер ее узлом, лишая омегу возможности ускользнуть. Альвар поднял голову, облизал губы – надо же, и отсосал, и проглотил, а рассказывал, что только с женщинами может. Терен поймал шальной взгляд, неожиданно для себя наклонился и поцеловал Альвара. Распробовал, слизал вкус Цинто с чужих губ, померился твердостью языка – с трудом удерживая равновесие и стараясь не рухнуть. Цинто заставил его перекатиться на бок. Подтянул к себе Альвара, поцеловал, положил руку на член.

– Я подожду свой очереди.

– Передумал?

– С вами что только не передумаешь... – наигранно вздохнул Альвар.

– Дай воды, – попросил Терен – накатила жажда, как будто в пустыне очнулся. А до бутылки не дотянуться.

Альвар усмехнулся, пробормотал: «Вот для чего триада, чтобы воду было кому подать». Видно было, что развлекается – поломался для приличия, открыл бутылку. Первому подал Цинто, и правильно. Именно это уверило Терена: они уживутся. Научатся делить заботу об омеге, защищать, баловать, растягивать удовольствие.

О времени, когда их двоих Цинто будет мало, и в дом понадобится ввести третьего альфу, Терен старался не думать. Это будет не скоро. Не через пять, и не через десять лет. Альвар уловил его беспокойство. Перегнулся через Цинто, успокоил поцелуем, напоминая: «Мы вместе. Мы выстоим против любого чужака». Терен вспомнил, как альфы Омада выбрасывали его из дома, ответил движением губ и языка: «Мы примем того, кого пришлют Таурх и Ашер».

Цинто повел плечами, одновременно погладил их по затылкам и заинтересованно спросил:

– О чем вы сговариваетесь?

– Ни о чем, – дружно ответили они, посмотрели друг другу в глаза и расхохотались – действительно, рано волноваться.

**Альвар**

Он понимал, что Яци надо отдохнуть – только расцепились с Тереном, оба сонные и довольные – но потребность взять свое заставила полезть с поцелуями. Сейчас Альвар удивлялся: как он мог подумать, что у него не встанет? При виде разведенных бедер, поблескивающей на ягодицах смазки сорвало крышу. Захотелось оттолкнуть Терена, но он сдержался. Догадался, что после этого все пойдет наперекосяк. Пришлось вспомнить об охотничьем терпении. Когда-то Альвару довелось выслеживать каракала – пришла в голову идея подзаработать, продав шкуру. Без ружья, с капканом, дело двигалось очень медленно. Альвар менял приманки, заметал следы... поймал все-таки, не убил, а удачно сторговался со знакомыми дальнобойщиками и отправил каракала в зоопарк. В столичный зоопарк, между прочим. Можно будет сходить, навестить. Сейчас к Альвару вернулся такой же самоконтроль: сядь в засаде, выжидай. Отказался, отдал свой ход? Будет следующий. Не психуй – от этого дело быстрее не сделается.

После первой вязки запах Яцинта изменился. Дурманил голову еще сильнее. Как будто рядом разгорелась свеча, щедро замешанная на благовониях. И этот призрачный огонек плясал в синих глазах Яци, меняя цвет, разжигая страсть и жадность. Альвар взял его по смазке и семени Терена, расширяя тропу – пока первопроходец заснул, используя короткий отдых. Начали плавно, медленно, качаясь как в колыбели. Закончили, сшибаясь бедрами – Альвар втискивался в своего омегу, чувствуя набухающий узел, торопился, удерживая ощущение, которого никогда не мог достичь с бетами. Кончив, попался в ловушку мышц, запиравших узел, и с блаженным стоном улегся на бок, не забывая поддерживать Яци. Ворочаясь, он случайно толкнул Терена. Тот сонно спросил:

– Воды?

– Ага, – обрадовался Альвар. – А то я не дотягиваюсь.

После сцепки Альвар потащил Яцинта на кухню, к холодильнику и микроволновке. Завтрак, которым их покормили на ферме, остался в воспоминаниях. Тело требовало пищи. Быстро выяснилось, что голод – беда альф. Яцинт едой не интересовался. Охотно вскрывал упаковки, вытаскивал куски, пытался кормить их с Тереном с рук, и тут же начинал лапать, не вникая, прожевал ли альфа дареный кусок. В результате Терен усадил Яцинта на подоконник, унял жар проникновением, позволяя Альвару доесть бутерброды и выпить шубат, а потом сдал смену и вернулся к трапезе.

На вязку вернулись в спальню. Запасливый Терен притащил с собой пакет шубата и пакет апельсинового сока, и, сцепившись, обошелся без помощи товарища – сам дотянулся и попил, и Яци напоил. Альвар в это время дремал, прислушиваясь к звукам, ежась от хриплого дыхания и стонов. Отключиться не позволял один вопрос, царапающая странность, о которой никто не упоминал. Когда довольный Яцинт повалился на подушку – явно ненадолго – Альвар ткнул его в плечо, сунул под нос свое запястье и спросил:

– Почему у нас метки как ожоги? Я смотрел на метки квадры. У твоего отца три браслета: темно-серый, темно-коричневый и золотистый. А у нас как были алые рубцы, так и остались.

– Потемнеют, когда уживемся, – объяснил Яцинт, оттолкнул Терена, позволяя выскользнуть быстро обмякшему узлу, и оседлал бедра Альвара. – Ничего не бывает сразу, Аль. Со временем потемнеют, а если начнутся раздоры – воспалятся. Это отражение связи. Ни триада, ни квадра не может пустить пыль в глаза, наврав о гармонии и счастье. Метки – наша привилегия и наше проклятье. Спасибо Таурху и Ашеру.

Договорив, Яцинт положил ладонь на его член, парой движений привел в боевую готовность, и начал медленно насаживаться – прислушиваясь к себе, контролируя скорость и глубину проникновения. Альвар подтянул подушку, сунул под затылок и замер, разврешая омеге делать со своим телом все, что ему заблагорассудится. Поутихшее желание позволяло думать, мысли разбредались и снова возвращались к меткам. Альвару хотелось, чтобы они быстрее потемнели. Чтобы можно было выходить на крышу, и гонять варанов с Фалем на равных, предъявляя миру не эскиз, а завершенную картину. Ничего не бывает сразу? Ладно, подождем...

Терен заворочался, подполз к нему под бок. Вараны выбрались из углов, побродили по комнате, улеглись, переплетаясь лапами и хвостами. Бурая морда устроилась на серо-зеленой спине. Альвар улыбнулся Яцинту и двинул бедрами.

**Эпилог**

Шезлонг стоял в тени надстройки. Слева и справа сверкали на солнце стекла оранжерей, в десятке шагов от убежища источала жар раскаленная крыша. На парапете валялись два варана: серо-зеленый и золотистый. Потягивались, зевали, красовались перед эсинбатом Дамианом, не обращавшим на них никакого внимания.

Яцинт пересек солнечный кусок, спрятался в тень, остановился рядом с шезлонгом.

– Ты хотел поговорить? Что-то случилось?

Дамиан оторвался от созерцания небоскребов, покачал головой:

– Никакой беды, Яци.

Рука, обвитая тремя брачными метками, протянула тонкую папку. Рука, на которой темнели два въевшихся в кожу браслета – бурый и серо-зеленый – неуверенно приняла пластиковый прямоугольник.

– Иногда кажется, что в скрижалях записана чушь, – заговорил Дамиан. – Все эти архаичные страсти о сошедших на землю богах, об их детях, которых изгнали беты, о чудесном источнике, для охраны которого Ашер смог вызвать варанов. Об арках, повиновавшихся Таурху только в минуты опасности. А задумаешься – и что-то в этом есть. Ты же знаешь: Ашер проклял своих сыновей, пожертвовал левую руку, свободную от брачной метки за то, что у них будут рождаться только беты. А Таурх вымолил у Предвечных рождение альф и омег в семьях бет.

– Знаю.

– Это было сделано для того, чтобы в Цитадели не укреплялись династии. Чтобы каждый бета Эсанта знал – разжигая ненависть к альфам и омегам, он может вырыть яму для своего дитя. Я понимал, что круговорот рождений выравнивает права. Беты молятся у Чаши Ашера, надеясь на рождение ребенка, который принесет им льготы и семейный капитал. Цитадель щедро вознаграждает за детей-омег, да и за альф платит не скупо. Но я никогда не задумывался о династиях. Казалось бы, какая у нас власть? Есть суды, правительство, парламент. Годы, когда Эсантом правил Совет Цитадели, давно ушли в прошлое. И вот, пожалуйста. Ты, омега, сын омеги, недоношенный младенец, которого еле-еле откачали врачи. Откачали, и в Эсанте появилась первая династия. Я не видел в этом особой беды, пока ты не нашел свою триаду, и не обзавелся родней по браку. Мне – мне, омеге! – пришлось внести законопроект об ущемлении наших прав. А какого законопроекта можно было бы ожидать, если бы один из зятьев оказался наркоторговцем? Или контрабандистом? А, ладно, зачем я перед тобой распинаюсь? Открой папку.

Яцинт откинул пластиковую обложку. Перед глазами заплясала гербовая шапка, поплыли буквы и печати. «...в связи с отменой повышенного уровня ответственности за причинение вреда омегам... Верховный суд Эсанта пересмотрел дело Кериана Эфрима. Пожизненный приговор заменен десятилетним заключением и пятнадцатью годами проживания в поселении-колонии. В связи с полным отбытием срока наказания, Кериан Эфрим получает разрешение на свободное передвижение по стране. Его супруга, Дайна Эфрим, получает право на льготы за рождение сына-альфы и семейный капитал».

– Это же!..

– Я думаю, эту новость им должен сообщить Альвар.

– Да, конечно... – Яцинт опомнился, с жаром сказал. – Спасибо! Ты смог! Все адвокаты говорили, что это бесполезно!

– Адвокаты – беты, – усмехнулся Дамиан. – А я, все-таки, омега. Член Совета Цитадели.

Вараны спрыгнули с парапета, заметались. Слева на два голоса позвали:

– Дэм! Миа!

Справа:

– Яци! Цинто!

– Ну, началось... – скривился Дамиан. – Скажи Альвару, он может взять мой вертолет и пилота.

Яцинт его уже не слышал – бежал навстречу своим альфам, размахивая папкой. Темно-серый варан вышел на крышу, пугнул молодняк. Надар подошел к шезлонгу, облокотился на спинку, спросил:

– Отдал?

– Отдал, – потянулся Дамиан. – Всё, накрылась спокойная жизнь. Мало нам было похода в зоопарк, теперь жди нашествия родственников.

– Переживешь, – хмыкнул Надар.

– Понятное дело, – согласился Дамиан. – Переживу. Я же член Совета и основатель династии. И не такое переживал и побеждал.


End file.
